A New Rivalry
by Spottedpelt-windclan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are over. At least, Percy is. But what happens when he falls in love with Artemis? What will Annabeth and Athena do to break them up?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A/N- This story is dedicated to a Pertemis fan, one of my friends. So please enjoy, and give me constructive criticism. I need to know if it's good or not!

Percy's POV

The only thing I could think was,"Why did I dump Annabeth? Now I'm without a girlfriend!" As I watched her walk away from me, I felt my heart break, but not as much as I would've thought it would. I had always loved her, and I didn't think I would ever break up with her. The last thing she said to me was,"If this is how you want to live your life, without me, then do it. See how much I care. There are others out there who would treat me with more respect than you ever would. I'm not surprised that our godly parents have held grudges for forever." With that, she walked away, towards her cabin. I sat on the beach, wondering if she would ever forgive me. I couldn't help it. I fell in love with someone else. I fell in love with Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon.

Annabeth's POV

How dare Percy dump me! I loved him with all my heart, and now he just shattered it, into the smallest pieces imaginable. I never thought he would even think of dumping me, and all probably because he fell in love with someone else. I know he did. And the last thing that will happen will be that he gets away with this treachery. If he thought I would let him and his new girlfriend off easily, he was wrong. I'll find a way to get back at him, and anyone else he fell in love with. I will never love again, not after this. And now, if I don't have Percy, and I never love again, I will join the Hunt, with Thalia, and Artemis. I can join them, and live eternity's with no men, and only friends surrounding me.

Poseidon's POV

I watched as my son dumped Annabeth."Now the old grudges with Athena will be back, along with new ones," I thought. I wondered why he dumped Annabeth, so before Athena could confront me, I decided to find out why. When he sat on the beach, there was a flash, and Artemis stood beside Percy. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. Then she stood up, and looked around. I ducked, hoping she wouldn't see me. She looked back at Percy, and when he got up, she locked her fingers in with his, and they walked down the beach, hands locked together. Long after they had disappeared from sight, I sat there thinking."How mad will Athena be? And the rest of the gods?" I decided to wait till I shared what I had seen that night.

A/N- how did y'all like it? Please review or PM me and tell me how you like it! Also, if you like Percy Jackson fanfics, try True Soulmates and Finding Love by lovepertemis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

A/N- hey, here's another chapter! Sorry it took so long to update, too much school, be on and I've got everything anyone could ever have on their mind on mine. Anyways, here's the chapter!

Annabeth's POV

The first thing I did after I ran away from Percy was find the old catalog that Thalia had given me, one to join the Hunters. When I found it, it seemed to give nothing away. So I packed a bag, with ambrosia, nectar, and enough clothes for a few days, I set off to Olympus. I knew someone would be there to help me. When I got there, I went straight inside, ignoring the protests from the doorman, and everyone else. When I walked into the throne room, the only person there just happened to be my mom, Athena."What's wrong, Annabeth?" was the first thing out of her mouth. She got up and shrank to human size, for my benefit. I started crying uncontrollably into her arms."P-Percy d-dumped me! He l-left me!" I stuttered out, before another wave of crying hit me. She looked madder than I had ever seen anyone look."How dare Kelp Heads sea spawn son dump my daughter. I will get revenge on him!" Annabeth looked at her mother."I'm going to join the Hunt, Mom. Then I can eternally live in peace, with no boys." She said "boys" as though she had something disgusting in her mouth. Athena looked at her kindly."You can do whatever you want, Annabeth, but no matter what happens, I will never let him get away with hurting one of my daughters." I was happy that my mom would let me join the Hunt, but what would she do to Percy? If it was revenge, she wanted to help. She was the one he had hurt. He was the one that had ruined her. She had to have her revenge. Joining the Hunt would mean immortality, and that's what she needed to help her win the war that would happen."So, Athena, what do you have in mind? I know you want revenge." Athena looked overjoyed she wanted to know what would happen. Annabeth had stopped crying by now and cleared herself up. She looked calmly at her mom."On only one condition will I allow you to start a war, Mother." Athena looked baffled."And what is that?" Annabeth straightened up, looked her mother straight in the eye and said,"If you let me deal the final blow to Percy."

Percy's POV

I walked with Artemis along the beach. When I had dumped Annabeth, Artemis had been the only thing on my mind. I knew she would be my girlfriend if I asked her, especially after everything we had been through together. I had held up the sky for her. I think that was all she had needed to be my girlfriend. But after that, I didn't know she would have feeling for me. When I found out she did, I was so happy, I made hearts in the middle if the water, and entwined them together, symboling me and her, together forever, just like water. Water separates, but always comes back together. It's inseperable. Like we will be. As we walked across the beach, our fingers entwined, Artemis suddenly stopped."What will happen to Annabeth?" she murmured."Nothing bad. She'll move on, I guess." I replied. Artemis shook her head."No. Nothing good will come out of this, Percy. Not until she's happy again." I must've looked confused, because she said,"Let me show you. Let's go to the Oracle." As we ran back the way we had come across the beach, I made a ball of water come up and hit Artemis in the face. She looked at me and said,"I'll get back at you, Percy. Just wait and watch." I laughed out loud, and then she did, too. When we got to camp, I headed over to Rachel's cave, and stopped her just as she walked out."What is it Percy?" Rachel asked."I need a prophecy.""Ok, but I can't make them come." Right as she said that, her eyes started turning green, and smoke poured from her mouth. Instead of her cheerful, happy voice, an,old, gravelly voice spoke, and it rasped:

Owls team against tides,

Council will soon form sides.

War will arouse over love,

Fought right near the dove.

Followed by the sea,

The moon shall flee.

Compromises by the king,

Will lead to the silver ring

Unexpected delivery,

Followed by bitter trickery.

I felt stunned, and then caught Rachel when she started to fall. As I carried her over to a place to sit, Artemis ran through the lines, mouthing them, and her skin turned pale at the thought at what had happened at what seemed to be simple love."Percy, oh, Percy. What did we start?"

A/N- So, how was it? Please review with advice and comments! If you like Warriors Fanfics, check out mine, Princess in Thunderclan. If you read my other one, The Unknown Clanmates, I have turned that over to XxSilverdawnxX, so check out her profile if you want to continue reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

A/N- Enjoy the chapter!

Apollo's POV

From the nagging feeling at the back of my mind I could tell that the Oracle had just given another prophecy. I replayed it in my mind, and when I got n understanding do what it meant, I immediately called on Zeus to call together a council meeting. He lifted his Master Bolt into the sky, where twelve bolts showed up. After a few minutes, everyone had arrived. I glanced at Artemis, but neither her eyes nor face betrayed anything. I guessed she didn't want to betray the secret."Another prophecy has come forth. Repeat it, so we all may hear it, Apollo." Zeus said. When I had repeated the prophecy, Zeus looked like his head would pop off from anger, Posideon looked as though he had already known, and Artemis's face still betrayed nothing. Aphrodite had her usual "I love couples who will never last" look on her face, and Hera and Hestia looked happy that Artemis had found love, while Athena looked like her father. Hermes, Hades, and Hephaestus looked as though they didn't care. Ares and Dionysus looked like they wanted to kill someone, although Ares always looked like that. I probably looked calm, but I didn't know."Artemis!" Zeus hollered."What do you have to say for yourself?" Artemis looked coolly at her father."Nothing. Why should I? There is no reason to be ashamed. This man won't cheat on me as others have." Athena looked at Zeus, then Artemis, and back at Zeus. She looked strangely calm."I say we should get rid of Percy, before he DOES hurt Artemis." Artemis looked at Zeus and Athena, and said,"The second you get rid of Percy, is the second you get rid of me." Zeus looked startled, while Athena just looked around the Council."Show a raise of hands if you wish to join me to get rid of Percy." Ares, Dionysus, and Zeus raised their hands. Artemis looked around."If you wish for me and Percy to stay together, raise your hands." Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, and I raised our hands. Athena and Artemis looked at Hephaestus, Hermes, and Hades at the same time."Well, which side do you three choose?" Athena asked." They all looked at each other uncertainly. Then Hades looked at Athena, then Artemis."We choose no sides, because we do not want a war. We will not help either of you." Athena looked extremely angry at being told that, but Artemis just dipped her head to them and said,"It is your choice. I will not force you to join sides, only respect you that you didn't." Then, as though someone had told them to, the council formed into the sides they had chosen. Athena, Ares, Zeus, and Dionysus stood to the left, while Artemis, Hestia, Aphrodite,

Hera, and I went to the right. Hera looked a bit uncertain, because she was going to fight her husband. Zeus must've seen her uneasy face because he said,"It's ok, Hera. You don't have to fight me." When he said that, Hera's shoulders sagged with relief, only to tense up again after what he said next."You don't have to fight me because I disown you as a wife." Hera looked distraught, then steadied herself, looking at Zeus and saying,"Fine. I don't care anymore, and hope you go to Tartarus." Zeus looked shocked at his ex-wife's saying, but quickly regained his composure. He nodded to her."And the same to you, Hera." He spat out her name as though something vile was on his tongue. Everyone was shocked that they would break up so easily. But now, when a war could and would happen at any second, you wouldn't ever know what would happen.

Percy's POV

When I heard that the Council had formed sides, I was shocked, but yet again I wasn't at the same time. I knew that when the news about Artemis and me got out, something would happen, something unknown. And now it had happened. Now we had been discovered, and for what we know, this was the beginning of the end. The part where we can never plan ahead, as we can in life. This time, instead of Tartarus, it was four gods out to kill me. I had been pacing in my cabin this while time, and decided to go down to the beach. When I got there, there were footsteps leading along the beach. I decided to follow them, uncapping Riptide as they grew wider, as though the person had started running. I started running, also, and when I came to a bend in the beach, I stopped to catch my breath, and when I rounded the bend, the footsteps suddenly stopped. I looked around, searching for whoever had made them. All of a sudden, something crashed into me and knocked me over."Always be on guard, Percy. You never know when something will come crashing into you," a mysterious voice whispered into my ear. Then they started laughing, and when I tried to see who it was, they grabbed Riptide and slammed the butt of the sword into my head, making blackness crash over me like a wave.

A/N- Cliffhanger! To lovepertemis, it's probably not enough words, but be happy I updated! =-)! I decided to start doing quizzes and you never know if it'll be books or movies! The first one is:

"If you knew the truth about me, you wouldn't think I was so amazing." Who said it? Also, which book? And an extra bonus if you can tell me which language!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

A/N- to the people who answered the quiz question, your name gets put in this chapter. I will be doing the same for every chapter with a quiz question, so if you want to be in the chapter, review and tell me!

lovepertemis

rider-84

Artemis's POV

I went looking for Percy right after the meeting broke up, and I didn't see him anywhere in Camp Half-Blood. I knew he had found out about the split council by an Iris-message. I went to the beach because that's where he went when he was in distress. I saw two pairs of footsteps leading down the beach, and decided to follow them. When they started running, I did too. At the bend, I simply hid in the bushes and peeked out to see what was going on. The first thing I saw was a giant bag with a lump in it, but the person who was carrying it shocked me even more. It was one of Hades's dead minions. I was curious as to what Hades would be doing with a bag that looked as though it would have dead weight in it, so I decided to kill the minion and see what was into the bag. As I crept out of the bush, a strange, harsh voice sounded behind me."Comin' after somethin' important, Artemis?" When I turned to see who it was, there was no one there. Then they spoke again, from behind me again."Gettin' what's important to you won't help you. Wait, and this whole problem will turn out in your favor. Don't wait, and you will pay." As I turned to see who was behind me (again), something knocked me out from behind, and I crumpled to my knees, unconscious.

Percy's POV

When I woke up, I could barely see because of the dim light. When my eyes got adjusted to the gloom, I saw I was in a room with a high vaulted ceiling. I didn't recognize where I was, and when I tried to move, I found I was strapped to a chair, with leather straps around my arms and legs. I knew Riptide was in my pocket, but whoever had tied me up knew that's where it appeared, too, so I couldn't quite reach it. Just then I noticed voices down the hall, steadily coming closer. When I snapped my head up, I saw someone I didn't expect to see coming down the hall. Hades, the Lord of the Dead."Ah, Percy. Just the guy it wanted to see." "And why would you want to see me, Uncle?" Percy asked."I wanted Artemis to miss her poor, lost boyfriend." Hades said mockingly."I thought you agreed to stay out of the war. Why kidnap me if you wanted to stay out of the war?" Hades laughed."Why would I want to stay out of a war? I want a war. I want Artemis to be unhappy, and the same to you. Why would The Lord of the Dead want happiness? That's Aphrodite's job. Mine is unhappiness." Percy looked perplexed for a minute, then realization dawned on his face."So you want Artemis to be unhappy? I understand you want unhappiness, but why do you want her to be unhappy? Or me, your nephew?" Hades looked apologetic as he said,"I'm sorry, Percy, but with happiness comes unhappiness. There has to be a balance in the world. Hopefully, your stay in the Underworld won't be that bad." He snapped his fingers, and two dead soldiers appeared at the door to the room."One last thing, Uncle." "Yes, Percy?" "How long am I staying here?" Hades looked at him stonily as he replied,"Until the war is over, and Artemis is gone."

Annabeth's POV

After Athena and I had created the plan to get back at Percy, Zeus had called the Council meeting. Since I was already there, I spied on the whole meeting. Athena had already started putting the plan into action. When the meeting adjourned, I saw Hades leaving the throne room, and I stopped him."May I speak to you, Lord Hades?" Since I had asked my mom to allow me to deal the final blow to Percy, I had made my own little plan."Yes, what is it?" Hades asked. I told him my whole plan, and he agreed more than happily. When I got the news that all was going as I had planned, I was happier than I had ever been. Now, if all went according to plan, Percy would be devastated, and Artemis would be torn apart by grief.

A/N- review anything you think I need to know! Now, for the quiz:

"Do yourself a favor. Forget it. Forget you ever saw me."

"Forget you tried to kill me?"

Who said it, and which book?

Bonus if you tell me the second person who said it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N- Ok, I know everyone has a favorite character, and a favorite series. I want to know your favorite book, character, and even movie. Review and tell me!

Also, a shoutout to the people who answered the question from the last chapter right!

Rider-84

Lovepertemis

Percy's POV

After Hades let me go, I was allowed to wander around the castle. In all the time I had been there, I knew every way out, what everyone did at every time. I was going to try to escape, but Hades always had a skeleton guard around me. I knew it had to escape, otherwise life above ground would be devastated, and a war fought without me. I decided to try to escape that night.

When I knew night had finally fallen, I walked around the castle, the skeleton guard shadowing me. Hades walked up to me."Why aren't you asleep?""Sorry, Uncle, I'm just not tired. I think walking around will tire me out." Hades looked at me, then asked,"May I walk with you?" I nodded, not trusting my voice, in case it gave me away. Hades nodded to the guard, dismissing him. The skeleton walked away, leaving just me and Hades alone."I'm sorry,"Hades said suddenly."For what? Trapping me here, where I have nothing to live for anymore?" Hades nodded,"Yes. But this was not my idea. Someone said that they would give something very important." I was shocked."What would be more important that you have to capture your own nephew? Why would you do it? What for?" I was yelling, and I felt satisfaction when I saw Hades wince."I needed a side. A side that wouldn't participate in the war, but would stand by and only do what was right." I was extremely mad."All I am is a piece for you to play with, to barter with so you can have a side in a war you decided not to take part of?!" I turned and ran away, Hades yelling,"Percy, come back! Let me explain!"

When I rounded the corner, towards the exit I had chosen to escape from, three skeletons popped out of the ground. I uncapped Anaklusmos, feeling long-awaited satisfaction at cutting them in half. I knew they would re-surrect immediately, so I ran as soon as they were all cut up. When I stared running towards the exit, which was down the hall. All of a sudden, a hellhound, five skeletons, and a couple of monsters I'd never seen before. I kept running, slashing through a skeleton and a monster. Then, the hellhound and the other monster leaped, with a skeleton shooting arrows at me."Oh, crap." Was the main thought I was thinking as I started slashing at them.

Molly's POV

"Why can't I remember anything?" was what I thought. All I knew was that I woke up outside, right beside a pine tree with a golden thing draped over a branch. Then I heard voices."Who is she? How did she get here?" I knew they were talking about me. I got to my feet shakily. Someone propped me up on one side."We need to get her to the infirmary!" Another person yelled. I tried to walk, but my legs would barely support me. Someone else propped up my other side. We went to a house with a bed in it, where someone gave me a drink that tasted like my dad's homemade white chocolate macadamia nut cookies. It made my eyes fill with tears. I had run away after a lady that had a snake tail instead of legs killed him. I felt strength ebbing back into my legs."Hello. How have you been?" A deep voice sounded in front of me. I lifted my head, my eyes almost bulging out of my head. It was Nico, the boy I had been best friends with at a hotel I was staying at one time.m"Nico!" I yelled, jumping up to hug him, but my legs wouldn't hold me and I collapsed back onto the bed."What are you doing here?" I asked him."Oh, I live here part time," he answered."What are you doing here? he asked me."I kinda just woke up here," I mumbled. Right then, a guy on a horse walked in. No, wait. He WAS the horse! I just stared at the place where his body connected to the horse."I'm Chiron. What is your name?""I'm Molly," I answered as bravely as I could. He nodded."Can you stand?" he asked. I tried standing up, and this time I didn't fall."I can." I answered. He nodded."Then let Nico show you around the camp." I nodded, felling relief as I heard him say Nico. I started walking, relieved that I didn't have to have help to walk now. Right before I walked out, I heard a gasp from Chiron. I turned, and saw he was staring above my head. I looked up, and saw a lightning bolt above my head. I looked at Chiron, and asked,"What does this mean?" He looked at me solemnly, and said,"You are a child of Zeus."

Artemis's POV

I looked around me, making sure no one had seen me get knocked out. I got up and started walking around aimlessly. Then it hit me in the face. The voice asked me if I was missing something important, and I was. Percy! That must be what was in the bag, was Percy! The weird little guys hauling him away must've been Hades minions! I had to go get him, no matter what the cost. And I knew exactly where to go.

A/N- I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. Now here's the quiz:

"All lives end in suffering and tragedy."

Who said it?

Was it a movie or book?

Bonus if you can tell everyone that was there, and where they were going!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A/N- I'm sorry about not having updated in so long! It's my fault, I was re-reading all the PJO books again, and I kinda got carried away... Anyways, I'm here now, so here's the chapter! Also, Fanfiction wouldn't work for a couple of days, so I couldn't update. Only two people answered the question! Well, I guess they're the only ones that get a shoutout! Lovepertemis Roxie Raven Jackson Answer the question, and you get a shoutout! Also, the people who answer are my favorites! Nico's POV The higher up, The deeper down, When all flows red, And all seems dead, Only the moon will glow And all will seem below I knew that I was probably paler than usual. I had been showing Molly around the camp, and while we were going by Rachel's cave, and she had stumbled out, her eyes glowing green, and spouted a prophecy. I thought it over, but it didn't make any sense. All I knew was that the moon was Artemis, and "When all flows red" was blood. Oh, well. That's not the matter now. Right now, the only matter is Molly. My heart races just thinking of her. Wait, really? Who wants a son of Hades? Well, she had caught Rachel before she hit the ground, and now was helping her get steady. "Hey, Nico, what am I supposed to do?" I looked over there, where I saw them sitting on the ground. Rachel's eyes were glazed over, but otherwise she was fine. I propped up one side, and Molly the other, and we walked her back to her cave, and put her on her bed. Then we started to walk out, but Rachel called,"Wait, Nico! I need to tell you something!" I looked at Molly, and she murmured,"I'll wait outside." Then she walked out. I turned to Rachel. "What is it?" She looked at me, then said,"Underground fears the air. Beware of what lies ahead, Nico. Let your heart and mind work together, not separately. As much as you need your friends, they need you." With that, her eyes weren't as glazed over, but she sighed, closed her eyes, and was asleep almost immediately. I walked out in a daze. Molly looked curiously at me. "What's wrong Nico," she immediately asked. "Nothing, she just wanted to tell me something." I knew it was killing her, not knowing. I walked into the semicircle of cabins, saying,"Well, here's all the cabins. That one's yours." I pointed to the one at the very head of all of them. She slowly walked up to it, then turned back. "May I?" she asked. I nodded, then walked into the Hades cabin. Mine was dark and gloomy, while Molly's and Percy's was bright. Percy. I sent out my Underworld senses. I wasn't even allowed in the Underworld till after the war, because Dad was afraid I would let him out. All of a sudden, I knew there were skeletons fighting. I closed my eyes, and I was halfway there. Percy was fighting a monster and two skeletons, slashing and ripping with Riptide. "Percy!" I called, but I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me. I came back to the present. I knew I had to help him. I tried shadow traveling there, but Hades had blocked it to where I couldn't come in. I looked at my hands, and thought,"There's no way you can keep me from Percy, Father." And with that, I tried harder than I ever had. Percy's POV I was tiring quickly, I could tell. My sword started feeling heavier in my hand every time I blocked, parried, or slashed a monster or skeleton. Every time one disintegrated into ashes, another popped out of the ground. Suddenly, to my right, I heard a *pop* next to me. I slashed a skeleton, ducked under a monsters claws, and looked to my right, half expecting another monster. "Nico?" I exclaimed. He had shadow-traveled over here. "I thought... I thought..." I stammered, not knowing what to say. "Yes, my dad locked all ways for me to get in, so I tried and tried and tried and tried, and, well, here I am!" Another *pop* and some girl I'd never seen before popped into view! with a... Was that a bat in her hands? "Molly? What are you doing here?" Nico yelled. "Wait a second. That weird looking...thing... in your house was a portal? To here?" Nico sighed, exasperated."Yes! I needed to help Percy here!" While he said that, he pulled out his sword and stabbed a monster in the gut. His sword, made of Stygian black iron, made the skeletons cower away from it. The monsters shrunk away, then jumped at them. Nico and I went shoulder to shoulder, with Molly behind them. "I want to fight, too!" she yelled. "No!" Nico yelled at the same time I said,"If you know where to find a sword!" Suddenly, a lightning blast shook the palace, shattering the monsters to dust. Nico and I turned around very slowly. "I found a sword!" Molly said proudly. In her hand was a silver sword with gold running down the middle of it. It had a gold hilt, with silver words saying,"λεπίδα του αλυσίδα." (Blade of Chaos) Nico and I just stood there with their mouths wide open."Where... How... What is that!?" Nico exclaimed. Molly stared at him. "It's a sword, dummy! Now, are we getting out of here before there are more? I don't know that I could do that's again. It takes my energy." As though to prove that, she started swaying on her feet, and I noticed she was paler than Nico. I turned to Nico. "Can you shadow-travel us back? All three of us?" Nico looked uncertain. "Maybe, I'm not sure." He brightened. "We can try, or die trying!" I laughed nervously. "We kinda don't want to die, Nico. Your open to it, but I'll take the chance later..." Nico looked confused, then an embarrassed blush came up on his cheeks. "Not in that way, Perce! I-I didn't mean it that way!" I laughed. "It's ok, bro. I get it! Your the son of the god of death and everything, and that's your natural motto! It's cool. Now, can you shadow-travel us all?" "Yeah, let's go," Nico replied. Then he wrapped his arm around Molly's waist, and grabbed my arm. When he grabbed Molly, I raised his eyebrow quizzically which made Nico blush. Then I closed my eyes for a second, and we were back at camp, in Nico's cabin. He collapsed, and I caught him. I put him on the bed that was in there, and heard a loud *thunk* behind me. I turned, and saw Molly had collapsed, too. I picked her up, even though I was exhausted, too, and dragged her back to her cabin. Then I went to mine and landed facedown on the bed, hoping for peaceful sleep. Of course, I got none. I dreamed of when I had gotten knocked out. I was stuffed in a bag, (Very rudely, I must say. Next time I see those freakin minions, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!) and Artemis was peering out from beneath a bush, looking at the bag. I think she could tell I was in it, by the way she was creeping out, ready to fight the minions. Out if nowhere came the voice,"Lookin' for somethin' important, Lady Artemis?" She turned, but no one was there. "Oh, I'm the one thing you will never see. But hear my words carefully. If you leave, all will be fine. If you don't, things will get much worse. So go home, and prepare for the war." She walked away, then turned with such precision and grace that I caught my breath. Then suddenly, something slammed into the back of her head, and she was unconscious. There was a shimmer in the air behind her, and I gasped out in horror when I saw who it was. It was Annabeth. The time skipped forward to a couple of hours later. At least, that's what I thought it was. Artemis got up. She walked around for a minute, then her face lit up with an idea. Then she ran off, and the dream dissolved. I felt someone shaking my arm. I woke up and looked at who was shaking my arm. It was Thalia. "Percy, wake up! Wake up, ya lazy butt." I sat up groggily. "What? It better be important, Thalia!" She shook her head, and muttered,"Boys!" Then she turned to him and said,"Artemis is gone!" Annabeth's POV When Hades Iris-messaged me and told me Percy had escaped, I called him some things that weren't really necessary, like him being an unworthy god. (At that, he cut off the connection.) I then knew that Artemis would already be on her way to the Underworld to find Percy, so I knew the plan was already in action. The war would be unstoppable. Artemis's POV I was on my way to the Underworld. I had left Hunter's with only a note saying I would be back soon. I knew we weren't allowed to trespass into other gods territories, but this was a special matter, not needing an invitation. I walked straight past Cerberus, who didn't even try to stop me. Charon hadn't either, as though he knew he wouldn't be able to. When I got to Hades palace! I walked straight to the throne room, where Persephone was lounging. "Where's Hades?" I demanded. She looked at me, obviously surprised. "He's looking for Percy. Apparently he ran away from him, and now is gone." I must've looked surprised, because she said,"You better try looking for him above ground, because with him, well, he's probably escaped." I thanked her, then teleported back out to the mortal world.o A/N- I hope this was long enough! If it wasn't, oh well, sorry... Also, just so y'all know, more reviews equals less time between chapters, so give me more reviews, and you won't have to wait as long. Now, for the quiz! "So now we find a blind man in the rain. Yay." Who said it, which book, and as a bonus, who were they trying to find? Also, who was with the person who said it? 


End file.
